1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an album creating apparatus, an album creating method, and a program. Particularly, the present invention relates to an album creating apparatus and an album creating method for creating an album, and a program for the album creating apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technology for creating an album has been known that the map of travel destination is disposed at the center of a screen, images are disposed around the map based on tag information such as position information and image-capturing time information associated with image data captured in traveling, and the images and the image-capturing positions on the map are connected by lines, so that the relationship between the map and the images can be identified, for example as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-126731.
However, a technology for creating an album by designing an image depending on the kind of subjects in the image has not been disclosed in the above-described conventional art. For example, when the subject is a cute object such as a child and a puppy, the frame shape of the image is formed with a curvature so that the cuteness of the subject can be appropriately expressed to the viewer. Additionally, when the subject person is in high sprits, the image frame shape is formed with a curvature so that the joyful atmosphere can be expressed to the viewer. In this case, however, if the album creator has to check the content of the image and transform the image frame shape, it is not preferred because it takes a lot of trouble.